In U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003/0195119, it is disclosed that a cyclopropanecarboxylic acid compound represented by formula (VI)
(wherein R denotes a chain hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted with at least one group selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted alkoxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted alkylthio group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and an optionally substituted phenyl group, a cyclic hydrocarbon group having 3 to 10 carbon atoms, or a hydrogen atom) is useful as a pest control agent and an intermediate thereof, and a reaction of the corresponding cyclopropane carbaldehyde compound and diethyl(1-cyanoethyl)phosphonate is disclosed therein as a producing method therefor.